There exist several types of table-mounted clamping devices which can be used for a variety of jobs, such as sawing boards and the like. Many of these employ vises having clamp faces which move relatively to the vertical plane such that the clamped object is held in a vertical position. On occasion, however, it is desirable to perform work on the clamped object while it is held in a horizontal position. Wide boards, for instance, are difficult to cut with a manual or hand-held power saw when the boards are disposed upright, rather than lying horizontally. Other operations, such as drilling holes into or painting an item, may be performed more comfortably, as well, when the work object lies flat.
Accordingly, there is a distinct need for a portable vise mounted such that work objects may be positioned and held flat in the vertical plane. Additionally, it is desirable that such portable vise be readily collapsible for easy storage.